supermario64fandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny-Huge Island
Total Coins 192 Yellow Coins 64 Enemy Yellow Coins 37 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 2 Enemy Blue Coins 13 1UP Mushrooms 10 Cannons 1 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 1 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 0 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 5 Teleports 1 *Infinite coins are possible using the piranha plant glitch Coin Locations: TINY ISLAND 1 coin with the small koopa, where Koopa the Quick would appear........1 Yellow Line of coins on wooden plank that you cross to reach the mountaintop..5 Yellow 2 coins at the top of the beach, with fire-shooter.....................2 Yellow 1 coin on curved wooden plank that leads to Wiggler's cave.............1 Yellow 3 coins in ! block connected to Windswept Valley by tiny wooden plank..3 Yellow 1 coin (at warp) on tiny separated island, use ! switch to reach.......1 Yellow 2 coins on cliff that the small metal balls roll down..................2 Yellow 1 coin to the right of the hole where the small metal balls come from..1 Yellow 1 hidden coin, walk over slope to the left of above coin to collect....1 Yellow 1 "impossible" coin, (underground, to the left of the above coin)......1 Yellow HUGE ISLAND - OUTSIDE Running around the post at start.......................................5 Yellow 2 coins at the top of the beach........................................2 Yellow Running around the post on small island by Lakitu......................5 Yellow Line of coins on narrow plank attached to Windswept Valley.............5 Yellow Line of coins on cliff where the big metal balls roll down.............5 Yellow Slanted line of 4 coins to right of hole where the balls come from.....4 Yellow Line of coins on wooden plank that you cross to reach the mountaintop..5 Yellow Line of coins on curved wooden plank that leads to Wiggler's cave......5 Yellow HUGE ISLAND - INSIDE WIGGLER'S CAVE When you fight Wiggler, there are 2 slanted lines of coins in room....10 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red 2 blue coins from block (on the platform with the fire-shooter)........2 Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................90 Coins Enemies: 11 Giant Goombas......................................................11 Blue 10 Micro-Goombas......................................................10 Yellow 5 Giant Piranhas......................................................10 Yellow 3 Fly Guys.............................................................6 Yellow 1 Koopa Troopa.........................................................1 Blue 1 Small Koopa..........................................................1 Blue 1 Lakitu...............................................................5 Yellow 1 Chuckya..............................................................5 Yellow 1 Piranha Plant........................................................1 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................102 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: This level has the most coins out of any area in the game, but it also has three main areas to it. (34 coins are found in Tiny Island, 112 coins are found in Huge Island, and an additional 46 coins are found in Wiggler's cave, a part of Huge Island.) It's up to you what section you want to do first, although I usually save the 10 yellow coins you get from Wiggler's room until the end. You go into the Wiggler battle with 181 coins, and then you can just collect the final coins and then Wiggler's star. If you don't want to do it like that, you can get the coins by hanging underneath them on the wire grid, but it'll take you longer. I recommend you start with the area that gives you the most trouble. You can quickly finish off 33 of 34 coins from Tiny Island, but you can't get the 34th, as it is the infamous "impossible" coin. The impossible coin is located in the ground, to the left of the hole where the small metal balls roll out of. For several pictures of the impossible coin, look here. Otherwise, Tiny Island should be easy. Perhaps the most trouble you will find are the micro-goombas. Remember, there are 10 of them and you must get all 10 of their coins for a perfect score. Practice jumping on them precisely, because if you miss, they could hit you and disappear. You will not get hurt, but now you can't get their coin. Also, they sometimes walk off the edges and kill themselves. However, you can easily bring them back if they walk off the edge (unless it falls into water and dies). All you have to do is jump into the pipe to take you to Huge Island, then warp back. Any micro-goombas that weren't killed, but jumped off the edge, will be back. Giant Island is pretty big and has lots of coins and enemies. With 112 possible coins available without even going into Wiggler's cave, you could actually collect your 100-coin star without ever having to leave this island. However, there's one very, very important trick that you need to know. You must kill all the giant goombas with a butt-stomp. If you simply jump on them, you'll only get a single coin. But with a butt-stomp, you'll get a blue coin, and with 11 giant goombas, you would be cheating yourself out of 44 coins if you didn't butt-stomp them. I recommend doing a side-flip over them, then smashing them. If you just jump normally and butt-stomp, they will sometimes do a little jump when they see you, and could will accidentally bump into you before you smash them. Other enemies that are found in Giant Island include a chuckya, a lakitu, a koopa troopa, 5 giant piranhas, and 3 fly guys. Track them down and kill them, making sure that their coins will land in an acceptable place, if they're close to the edge. You might have trouble with the fly guy by the cliff where the metal balls are rolling on, since you have only a little room where the coins can land. (You might want to get him near the beginning.) Other then that, the coins are straight-forward, also remember not to smash down either post before you run around them! You can get to the post on the island by jumping from above, or using the cannon. --There are 101 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 15 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 158 Coins from Huge Island, and 34 from Tiny Island-- --36 of the 158 from Huge Island are found inside Wiggler's cave-- --1 of the 34 from Tiny Island is inaccessible-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Huge Island - Underwater by "Bubba", left of the start Huge Island - At the top of the beach, get both coins for a 1UP to appear Huge Island - Climb the one tree (you can use cannon to reach it) Huge Island - From the butterflies by the tree Huge Island - From the butterflies by where Koopa the Quick starts, in the fenced area Huge Island - Inside an ! block on the ridge connected to Windswept Valley by the narrow wooden plank Huge Island - Inside an ! block on the island to the left of the start, across the water (you have to jump down from above to get there) Huge Island - In wiggler's cave, on a pillar Tiny Island - From the butterflies at the very start of the level Tiny Island - To the left of the start, inside an ! block (with fire-shooter) ! Blocks Tiny Island - Just left of start (1UP) Tiny Island - Ledge connected to Windswept Valley (3 coins) Huge Island - Ledge connected to Windswept Valley (1UP) Huge Island - Left of start, must drop down from above to reach it (1UP) Huge Island - Near top of mountain (Star) Cannons In Huge Island, after the lake Koopa Shells In Huge Island, a koopa troopa can be found on the beach beside the pond Stars Pluck the Piranha Flower The Tip Top of the Huge Island Rematch with Koopa the Quick Five Itty Bitty Secrets Wiggler's Red Coins Make Wiggler Squirm 100-coin star Teleports 1. The single warp is located in Tiny Island, but actually off the island on the small floating platform that you must use the ! switch blocks to get to - stand where the coin is (it takes you to beside the warp pipe by the ! switch)